


a new start

by pvmpkin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Crack, Crack Crossover, Fluff and Crack, Huening Kai Being A Little Shit, Huening Kai-Centric, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Choi Soobin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Choi Soobin, Student Huening Kai, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvmpkin/pseuds/pvmpkin
Summary: Kai took one look at the school and seemed to panic slightly, his cold exterior faltering. He turned to his sister.“Lea. Please, God, I know you’re doing it for my own good, but please, don’t make me go to this school. I don’t want to go.”“You’re going there whether you like it or not. You’ve never gone to a proper school, Huening Kai; you need to live a life like everyone else. And you’ll have someone to help you settle in, because yes, I’m that considerate. You can meet him now.”Lea looked past him at something, and Kai spun on his heel to see someone walking shyly towards them.“His name is Choi Soobin.”
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 5





	1. lea and kai

**Author's Note:**

> and welcome to another round of me starting a fic and not finishing it! let’s see how quickly i get bored of this one, who knows i might actually carry on this one
> 
> this fic will be told from a mixture of perspectives.
> 
> my twitter is SHOELXCES. do what you want with that info
> 
> there will purposely be inaccuracies, just because they fit the storyline. if something doesn’t make sense like ages being wrong then it’s best just to go with it ok
> 
> first chapter will include some sensitive content like death and car crashes

“Why am I doing this again?” Kai asked miserably, his head resting against the car window.

Lea, his older sister, rolled her eyes. She and him looked almost identical despite their age gap and the fact that she was a girl and he was a boy. It was clear to see that they were siblings. Same solid face structure, same dark eyes, same mannerisms. Both siblings had the same cold manner - not to eachother or their carer, but to everyone else. They even had the same beautiful smile, although they both rarely showed it. Most of the time their thin lips were drawn into a straight line. Consequently, they appeared intimidating and people tended to keep their distance.

Just how they liked it.

They had been living together for a long time, just the two of them with their carer. Lea had been not just an older sister but a mother, a father, everything to Kai, but it was fair to say that he’d actually rather die than admit it.

Their parents and younger sister, Bahiyyih, had passed away in a car crash when Lea was 9 and a Kai was 7. Lea remembered it but Kai didn’t remember much of it at all.

The authorities had inevitably intervened and they were assigned carers. They had been taken care of by an innumerable amount of people over the years, most of them resigning after about a month. The longest time a carer had lasted was two months. The shortest time had been approximately an hour.

Unfortunately, Lea and Kai had been affected incredibly badly by the loss of their parents and little sister - the two siblings had been very close with them. At first, they had both silently decided that they didn’t want any carers. No one could replace their parents. As a result, they decided to make the carers’ life a hell, just to get rid of them. They didn’t want anyone else.

Eventually, they had realised that it was never going to get them anywhere, so one day they decided to give their new carer a chance. He was softly spoken, gentle and handsome. He wore glasses sometimes. His dyed white hair was styled simply, parted in the middle and tucked back.

They remembered their meeting with him. He had seemed unfazed and they knew he was different from the rest; everyone else had been visibly terrified of them, having heard of how troublesome they were. They had only been there for the money. This man was different - he looked like he genuinely cared about them, was doing it for them, not the money.

He was very young, only 12 or so years older than Kai.

The man had smiled at them. He was pretty, with dimples.

“They said you have to call me Mr Kim, but I don’t want us to address each other by last names. So you can call me Namjoon.”

Lea and Kai had immediately found that they liked him and didn’t want to treat this one like the others. They were kind to him like he was kind to them.

The authorities hadn’t made them go to school. Instead, when they noticed that they’d finally found a good carer, they organised for him to educate the two siblings at home.

Lea and Kai had become incredibly close friends over the years. They were always together. It was almost impossible to separate them.

Kim Namjoon had been looking after them for nearly 7 years, and it was safe to say that he had proven himself a father figure and close friend to both of them. He cared for them, and they cared for him in return.

But recently, Lea had decided that enough was enough. Kai was in his late teens and although he’d been educated well at home by Namjoon, she wanted him to have a normal life, and, after talking to Namjoon about it, she decided that she and him would organise for Kai to go to a normal school.

She had known that he wouldn’t take it well, and she was right.

“No.” was the first thing he said.

“Ning-”

“ _No._ Lea, I am not going to a school. Why should I? Joon teaches me well. I don’t need school.”

“Kai, listen to me.” she took her little brother’s face in her hands so he would look at her. “I am giving you an opportunity I wish I got to have. School really isn’t that bad; I would go, but I’m too old. You’re not. You’re the perfect age to get at least a couple of years of school. Please, Ning, go to school. If only for me. I promise you, it won’t be that bad.”

Kai huffed. “Fine, but only a few months.”

“If that means you’ll try, then yes. A few months.” She held out her hand. “Deal?”

Kai shook it reluctantly.

“Deal.”

And now here they were, a few weeks later, driving to Kai’s school for the first time. Namjoon was driving, and Lea and Kai were in the back seats. According to Namjoon, they were only around 10 minutes away.

And, in response to Kai’s “Why am I doing this again?”, she responded with “We’ve gone through this, Hyuka. It’s for your own good. Who knows; you might like it.”

Kai scoffed. “That’s a broad statement to make.”

Lea sighed and reached out, putting her hand in the middle of the seats. Knowing exactly what she was doing, Kai took her hand in his. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “You’ll be fine, Kai. Now, you must smile more when you’re there. Be friendly. And make sure that you try to make friends.”

They held hands until they pulled up at the school. Namjoon’s deep voice came from the driver’s seat with the words, “We’re here, Ning. You ready?”

“Not really.”

Namjoon smiled and turned around, ruffling the boy’s long, dark curls. “You’ll do great, Kai.” Kai smiled at that.

“Thanks, Joonie.”

Kai opened the car door and stepped out. There was no school uniform here, so he wore a plain white t-shirt, tight black jeans, and a heavy leather jacket. As far as he was aware, makeup was allowed, so his eyes were lined with a little bit of eyeliner Lea had bought him. Nothing too much. His ears both had a gold ring in them. He hadn’t bothered to style his hair too much, so he had slicked some of it back but let most of it fall in curls over the sides of his forehead. He knew he looked good but he would never say as much.

Lea stood beside him.

Kai took one look at the school and seemed to panic slightly, his cold exterior faltering. He turned to his sister.

“Lea. Please, God, I know you’re doing it for my own good, but please, don’t make me go to this school. I don’t want to go.”

“You’re going there whether you like it or not. You’ve never gone to a proper school, Huening Kai; you need to live a life like everyone else. And you’ll have someone to help you settle in, because yes, I’m that considerate. You can meet him now.”

Lea looked past him at something, and Kai spun on his heel to see someone walking shyly towards them.

“His name is Choi Soobin.” 

Kai’s head tilted as he watched the boy walk towards them. He was very tall, a little taller than Kai. He seemed hesitant in his walking. He had pastel blue hair.

Kai watched as the boy arrived next to them. He wore a white shirt with a soft blue vest on top, and white trousers. He had blue shoes.

The tall boy immediately bowed to both of them and they both bowed back. He seemed slightly taken aback when he saw Kai, although Kai didn’t know why.

“Hi! I’m Choi Soobin, it’s nice to meet you.” A little smile tugged at Kai’s lips at the older boy’s introduction. He had a smooth, deep voice and a soft way of speaking.

“Good to meet you, Soobin. I’m Huening Kai.” Soobin looked slightly flustered as he reached out a hand. Kai took it and shook it. Soobin’s fingers were warm and he found himself holding them for a little longer than necessary before letting go.

Lea watched the introductions with a slightly raised eyebrow. Kai knew she had found it amusing, although Soobin wouldn’t know that. It was hard to tell what the siblings were thinking.

“Look at that, Kai. I told you it wouldn’t be that bad.”

She laughed when his eyes narrowed slightly. “Enjoy your day! And don’t take your eyes off him, Soobin. He’s trouble.”

Kai rolled his eyes. “Bye, Lea.”

She waved at both of them and got back in the car, this time in the passenger seat. Kai watched as the car drove away, and then turned to Soobin. The blue haired boy looked ever so slightly more relaxed. Only slightly, though. One less scary Huening to deal with.

“She’s your sister, right?”

“That’s right. Lea Navvab Huening.”

Soobin nodded. “Do you have any other siblings? Or is it just Lea?”

Kai’s jaw tightened ever so slightly, remembering Bahiyyih. “Just Lea.”

Soobin’s eyes widened when he noticed Kai’s reaction. “Oh, I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have asked that. Personal info and all- I’m sorry for mentioning it.”

Kai stretched a tight smile. “Don’t worry about it. Do _you_ have any siblings?”

“Yup! An older sister. And an older brother.”

“Do you get on with them?”

“Yeah. We’re pretty close. They’re cool.”

Kai nodded and smiled at him. He tried to make his smile friendly, although he wasn’t used to it. He reserved his smile for Lea and Namjoon.

“Stick with them and cherish them while you can. You never know when you’ll lose them.”

Knowing he’d probably said more than he should’ve, he met eyes with Soobin, whom looked a little confused. Changing the subject, he asked, “When does school start?”

“Oh-” Soobin checked his watch. “Any second now..”

They waited a few seconds, and the bell rang.

Soobin laughed, and Kai found himself smiling slightly. He liked the older boy’s laugh and the way his pretty eyes crinkled. He especially liked his dimples.

“Just on time,” the blue haired boy said joyfully. “Shall we go?”

“Let’s do it.” Kai said. He didn’t know why, but he felt a lot happier than he had been in a long time.

Maybe school wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. what is soobin thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soobin’s pov of that meeting ^3^ it’s pretty much the same as Kai’s pov but it’s reworded :)

Soobin remembered the meeting with the principal of the school as he waited nervously, wringing his hands.

“There’s a new boy coming to our school, Bin. I want you to show them around. I know how friendly you are with everyone, so are you up for it?”

The principal was an easy-going man. He was a little bit shorter than Soobin and yet seemed to tower over him. He wore simple yet elegant suits, with shoes that always seemed to have thick soles that could probably crush you underfoot, whether it be high heels or sneakers. Today it was knee high, shiny boots topping off a black and red pinstripe suit. The heavy boots were resting on the glass desk. The shirt’s top few buttons were undone.

He lifted a tattooed hand to brush away his long locks out of his dark eyes. It was half tied up in a bun, the rest falling over the sides of his face. He was incredibly young, only just out of school himself a few years ago, and at least half the school had a crush on him. He was good at pretty much everything, participating in school sporting events like a student himself. Everyone loved him, he had a gorgeous smile and a handsome face but humble.

“Of course. I would love to do that, Mr Jeon.”

Mr Jeon smiled, a curl of his pretty lips. “Bin, we’ve been through this - call me Jungkook. We’re a relaxed school; you’ve been here long enough to know this.”

“Yes. Sorry, Mr J- Jungkook.”

Jungkook laughed softly. “I guess you’d better get to know this kid. His name is Huening Kai.”

“Cool name.”

“I agree. Unusual - I don’t think he’s from around here. And, Bin...” he tapped the table with a long finger. “For reasons I can’t tell you.. he might be a little..” he sighed. “He might not be very friendly. So if he’s cold, or rude, don’t push him, ok? He’s gone through a lot.”

Soobin nodded, his interest now peaked.

“When’s he joining?”

“Tomorrow.”

“ _Tomorrow?”_

“Yup. We never get new students, so treat him good. Show him around. You’ll be assigned to help him for a week or so. If you like him, you can hang out with him. No stopping you. If you don’t-” he shrugged. “You don’t hang out with him. Simple. All you have to do is make him welcome.”

He tilted his head to the side, tucking his hair out of his eyes as he thought. “He’s a little younger than you, so he won’t be in the same class. But you can take him to his classes. I’ll give the teachers permission to let you out of class a few minutes early to get to his classes and take him to his next ones. I take it you’re ok with that?”

Soobin nodded eagerly and Jungkook laughed softly. “You kids.. any opportunity to get out of class early and you’ll jump at it. Understandable.

So, you’ll meet him tomorrow. 5 minutes before school. He’ll probably arrive with his sister, Lea. She’s a little older than him. Everything clear?”

“Uh.. yeah. Think so.”

“So to clarify: new kid Kai tomorrow. You go to gates five minutes early. Meet him, and his sister if she’s there. Introduce yourself and take him to classes when the bell goes. Make sure he doesn’t get questioned by too many people; no one knows he’s joining, so he might get a little overwhelmed by people. So take good care of him, Soob, right?”

“Sure, Jungkook.”

Jungkook smiled at him widely and tapped the table.

“You are dismissed.”

And now, here he was, the next day, waiting for them to arrive any second now. He was nervous, to put it lightly. In all the time he’d been there, very few new people had arrived, so he was of course very excited for this Huening Kai.

He watched the road, waiting for him to arrive.

And then along came a black car with slightly tinted windows. It rolled to a halt beside the school and Soobin knew it was him.

There was a few seconds of nothing and then the door opened and a long leg clad with tall, shiny boots stepped out of the car. The person stood up out of the car and Soobin found his heart pace quicken a little.

Good God.

This must be Huening Kai.

He was tall, dressed in black with a leather jacket and tight jeans. He had long, curly hair partly slicked back. He stood with a relaxed yet dangerous posture, like someone on the street that you probably wouldn’t want to approach.

Soobin could tell that this boy was something else.

He watched, getting increasingly nervous, as someone else came from the other side of the car. She was shorter than him. She dressed the complete opposite way of him, wearing a stripy blue jumper with white overalls over the top. Despite the cute outfit, however, she seemed to have the same somewhat intimidating aura as him. Again, you wouldn’t approach her in the street unless you had to.

That must be Lea, Kai’s sister.

Soobin watched as Kai looked at the school and then turned to Lea, grabbing her arm and saying something to her. She gently took his hand and said something back. She looked over Kai’s shoulder and the boy suddenly turned around, looking Soobin straight in the eye.

He swallowed and walked towards them, suddenly wishing he hadn’t agreed to this. He wasn’t sure how friendly this boy would be.

When he arrived beside them, he bowed to both of them, hoping he didn’t look awkward.

Up close, Kai really did take his breath away. He was a little bit shorter than Soobin but still tall. His face was well defined and he had a chiselled nose. There was something about him that showed that he wasn’t from around here, even without knowing his name; he had a unique eye shape and he looked naturally taller and broader than most people around here. His dark eyes were lined with eyeliner and his eyebrows were thin.

Soobin tried to hide his surprise at the boy’s appearance. He had to admit that Kai was very good looking, and he probably knew it, too.

“Hi! I’m Choi Soobin, it’s nice to meet you,” he said. He tried to sound kind.

“Good to meet you, Soobin. I’m Huening Kai.” The younger boy’s voice was smooth and pretty, making Soobin a little flustered, trying to attempt a handshake. Kai took it and shook it. He didn’t know how long a handshake lasted normally, but after a few seconds he let go. Kai’s fingers brushed against his for an extra split second before letting go too.

Soobin looked over at Lea, whose face was impossible to read apart from the fact that one of her thin eyebrows was arched. He noticed then how alike Lea and Kai were. They had incredibly similar faces and seemed to behave the same way.

“Look at that, Kai. I told you it wouldn’t be that bad.”

The girl laughed. “Enjoy your day! And don’t take your eyes off him, Soobin. He’s trouble.”

Kai rolled his pretty eyes. “Bye, Lea.”

She waved at both of them and got back in the car they had come in, this time in the passenger seat. Soobin noticed the man in the driver’s seat. It was difficult to tell through the darkened windows, but he seemed young.

Both boys watched as the car drove away, and then Kai turned to Soobin. Soobin internally breathed a sigh of relief. Both siblings were somewhat intimidating, and he didn’t want to have to deal with _two_ of them.

“She’s your sister, right?” he asked. Stupid question.

“That’s right. Lea Navvab Huening.”

He nodded. “Do you have any other siblings? Or is it just Lea?”

Soobin noticed how Kai’s jaw tightened as he replied, “Just Lea.”

Soobin’s eyes widened. Why, he asked himself, do you have to ruin things before they’ve even started? “Oh, I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have asked that. Personal info and all- I’m sorry for mentioning it,” he blurted.

Kai forced a smile. “Don’t worry about it. Do _you_ have any siblings?”

“Yup! An older sister. And an older brother.”

“Do you get on with them?”

“Yeah. We’re pretty close. They’re cool.”

Kai nodded and smiled at him. Soobin smiled back. He liked Kai’s smile, even if it was only a small smile. He made a mental note to try to get Kai to fully smile, even if just once. He wanted to see it. The younger boy seemed like he rarely smiled, however, so that would be a challenge.

But Soobin liked a challenge.

And then Kai replied, “Stick with them and cherish them while you can. You never know when you’ll lose them.”

Soobin frowned a tiny bit. He didn’t have the fastest wit, but he managed to put two and two together. A terse response when asked about siblings, and now that?

Clearly Kai had lost someone. A sibling?

He remembered Jungkook’s words.

_For reasons I can’t tell you.. he might be a little.. He might not be very friendly. So if he’s cold, or rude, don’t push him, ok? He’s gone through a lot._

Maybe that was what he had meant.

“When does school start?” Kai’s voice pierced through his thoughts.

“Oh-” Soobin checked his watch. “Any second now..”

They waited a few seconds, and the bell rang.

Soobin laughed, pleased with his timing, and saw Kai smile. He liked that smile.

“Just on time,” Soobin said cheerfully. “Shall we go?”

“Let’s do it,” Kai replied.

Side by side, they made their way across the grounds, towards the school.

Now, what was Kai’s first lesson?


End file.
